Plants vs zombies: Hypno Madness
by Jman795
Summary: After Zomboss's latest plan failed he finds the winning plan: "Operation: Hypno plant". Will the plants survive or will zomboss finally win and take Daves brain? Read to find out the answer.
1. The plan for zombiez

Hello this is Jman795 and I'm making a long plants vs. Zombies story. I was inspired to make this by Viner 16's Plants vs. Zombies: The Awakening story so yeah I have just followed him, his story and faved his story so hope you enjoy mine!

CHAPTER 1: The plan for zombiez.

Peashooters POV:

"DRAT!" Zomboss yelled. He could be heard from a thousand miles away from his manor. "That's another soiled plan for Zomboss" Sunner the Sunflower said. "Well we needed as many plants as we could to get on our side from his last plan, plant mutant which failed miserably for him." I said.

Zomboss's POV:

"That was the best plan we ever had so far, how could we have failed so miserably!" he thought to himself. Then he went to his evil plan draw and found a zombie arm in there. "BOB! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN UNLESS I TOLD YOU TO!" I yelled. "Me sorry mazteer!" he replied. Anyway he searched for the next plan, He took ages to get to the plan and when he got to it he grinned evilly and shouted "YES OPERATION HYPNO PLANT IS THE WINNING PLAN!"

Sunny's POV:

All was quiet at night, to quiet. Then I heard footsteps then I hear something fall on the ground so I woke Water the Melon pult up "Water I think a zombie is out there!" He instantly woke up and went outside ready to attack but just walked back with a pink glow around him. "It's just Dave now go to sleep." He said strangely "Uh Water are you feeling all right?" I asked "Yes I'm feeling okay just go to sleep." He replied strangely.

Then after some seconds Hypo tackled him to the ground "What are you doing hypo!?" I yelled waking every plant up except Chomper who is not here strangely "By the look of it he's hypnotised by a hypno-shroom!" he yelled. Every plant was watching as hypnotised Water struggled to get up "hypnotised Water turn back to Water." Hypo whispered to the hypnotised Water. After one second... TO BE CONTINUED

Well there's the first chapter hope you enjoyed and for now on with my Sky army attack 2 story only 1 chapter per 2 days but anyway tell me some ideas on how to improve the story and by your ideas the story could be changed.

Jman signing out.


	2. Chapter 2: Fake Water

Chapter 2: Fake Water!

Water's POV:

"Where am I? And where is the lawn?" Water asked.

"You are in Zomboss testing area and you are about 500 miles away from your home." A strange version of me answered.

"Great job BOB for capturing the Melon poult plant for tests. Here are 3 brains." Zomboss said to BOB while giving bob 3 brains. "Thankzz mazterrr."

"Now Water the melon poult time for the tests. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zomboss laughed evilly.

Sunny's POV:

"It didn't work..." Hypo said. Then Water jumped up and started to attack. I was so startled I jumped and made sun which fell in Water's mouth.

"What's happening to Water Hypo?" I asked as Water was getting huger. "Well... hit the deck!" Hypo yelled as we all fell to the ground. He exploded and the only thing left there was sun. "That was not water." Hypo said "That was a clone of Water."

Zomboss's POV:

"Now the first test is hypnotised doubles." I went over to get the hypnotising equipment and started the hypnotising. "You will be under my control when I say: hypnoZomboss." And that ended the hypnotising process.

I let him loose and said "Attack this plant." Then a marigold appeared and pleaded "please don't hurt me." Then after 5 seconds it launched a melon at the marigold killing it. "Well done hypnotised Water." I grabbed him, put him back in his cage and gave him some multiplying syrome.

Peashooter's POV:

"What happened here?" I asked as I entered the room. "And where is Water?" I continued. "A Clone Water blew up and Water is missing!" Sunny Yelled. "How did this happen?" I asked. "Well, I heard something outside. So I told Water about it and he rushed outside but a moment later the fake Water appeared." Sunny answered. I thought for a second and said... TO BE CONTINUED!

Now the next chapter will be made on the 21st May or after a review with at least 25 words is posted. But anyway To Be Continued!


	3. Water found and zombie attack

**I'm sorry that i'm late with the story updating but please stay tuned for more pvz right now!**

Chapter 3 Water found and zombie attack:

Peashooter's POV:

I'm starting to become very worried about Water now and where he is. I saw the sun come up and heard a hurt voice coming from the lawn, so I went over to take a look and found Water knocked out on the lawn. "Water can you hear me?" I yelled. Then Water started moving.

Water's POV: last night:

I could barely hear what anyone was saying. "Now time to get him to the lawn and make him pretend nothing happened!" a voice said "k, thr's the laan mazter!" a voice said I then fell to the ground on the lawn knocked out... I then heard peashooter yell "Water can you hear me?" I stood up and asked "What happened?" he then asked "Can't you remember anything from last night?" I thought what happened and said "The only thing I could remember is rushing outside at night."

Sunny's POV:

I woke up to see peashooter talking to Water so I said "Peashooter found Water guy's!" they woke up and saw Water too so they rushed outside to greet him. I was about to say hi when I saw a flag with a brain on it so I yelled "THE ZOMBIE'S ARE COMING!" They heard me so everyone rushed to the lawn ready to fight but 5 Gargantuars came and then a hologram of Zomboss appears. "Greetings plants, I have a special attack coming so give up now or die or be captured by the net zombies."

Peashooter's POV:

We shouted "Never!" then Zomboss says "ok but first Water!" Water faces the hologram and shouts "What!" Zomboss says "HypnoZomboss!" that was crazy dave's mind control word but then Water looked at us with anger "Water what are you doing?" Zomboss says "Too late he's under my control now! Water!" then water asks "Yes master?" we are all surprised of what water just asked "Use your knock out watermelon on Sunny and plants you better watch out."

Sunny's POV:

Water was staring at me and the others staring at him he changed his water to a yellow water melon and flings it at me hitting me "Help me guys!" I yelled but they got captured in the zombie nets except for peashooter that is not here. Then a zombie grabs me and puts me into a net then they started shuffling home.

Zomboss's POV:

"Great job Water now Unhypnozomboss!" I said making him act normally again then I turned the hologram off. "This plan is working perfectly. We just need to make sure that no one warrens it!"

Peashooter's POV:

I saw zomboss's hologram disappear and I hoped that Water didn't find me. Then he said "Where is everybody? Hello! Anybody here?" He continually asked until I accidentally shot a pea getting his attention "Hello? Peashooter is that you?" he asked as he walks towards my hiding spot.

Water's POV:

I saw a green plant under a pile of stuff so I lifted it all up and saw peashooter "Peashooter where are the others?" I ask him he replies "Captured by zombies and you hit sunflower with the knock out water melon!"

TO BE CONTINUED

WOW this was a long chapter about 5 pages but anyway what will happen to the plants? Only the future (26th) will tell!

-Jman


	4. Catching up with the zombies

Sorry I was late guys! Homework is a pain in the butt right now but now that it's covered, it's continuing the story time! P.S. I might have gotten confused with the Sunflowers name but I'm staying with Sunny for now on!

Chapter 4 Catching up with the zombies:

Sunny's POV:

I was in a net with nothing; I was trapped in there. I looked outside a small hole seeing a sign say: Zomboss manor 1000 miles away, I heard something frightening that made me produce sun.

I looked out the hole to see Water and peashooter behind us. I didn't say anything except produce more sun.

Peashooters POV 20mins back:

"Water! We need to catch up with them before they get to Zomboss manor!" I yelled. Then Water started to lob me "Water! What are you doing?" I asked/yelled at him. He replies "Trying to get you to catch the sun!" I then knocked into a piece of sun, had it and zoomed down the road. Now: "Water! Now we got to start freeing em! (Slang)"

We started shooting zombies. I killed one with the bag containg my friend Snow the ice peashooter, Water hit a zombie freeing Cacti the Cactus. I shot the zombie with Sunny freeing her.

Then the zombies got to Zomboss manor with the other plants. Then Chomper and Snap dragon came from the ground. "Where were you guys?" I asked them. Then Chomper says with a cool voice. "Hawaii, We were on vacation remember?" I was thinking back and remembering to a couple of weeks ago and then I remembered.

Sunny's POV:

I was finally freed from that awful net, I looked across at Zomboss manor and thought of what they were going to do with our friends. Peashooter then said "Ok, we need a plan, anyone got any ideas?" he asked.

We all thought for a moment and then Chomper stated. "I have an idea!"

Zomboss's POV:

"Yes! Now that they have arrived, time for some hypnotising!" I said but then the power went out...

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry that it was short, I was really in a rush to update the story. But since I made it short, Q.N.A time:

Real plant 121: Whatz the plan?

Peashooter: You're not a real plant!

Sunny: You got 5 seconds to leave before we shoot you're head off

Real plant 121: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Next question

?:

Peashooter: you asked nothing?

?:

Sunny: Just ask something!

? Got kicked from Q.N.A

That's all we have for today!

Bye! #30th


	5. The Fight and Team Plants!

**Hey guys! Jman here with an update for my PvZ story! I know I haven't updated for a while but it's just because I've been busy!**

**Sky: Stop tackling me!**

**Falco: Too late! Game over pal!**

**You're doing Area 6 Ash? That's a lot of improvement!**

**Ash: Thanks!**

**At this rate you'll defeat the real Andross in no time!**

**ROB 64: Jman owns nothing but his own!**

**Did the game just say that?**

Peashooter's POV:

"Where did you find these new plants anyway?" I asked him as a coconut canon fired an explosive wall nut. "I found some Egyptians, Pirates, Cowboys, Future and knight people who gave us the new plants!" Chomper answered.

"I also found these things called plant food, want some?" Chomper asked as he gave me some. "Thank you!" I replied. I ate them and loads of peas got fired from me for 10 seconds and then stopped.

"Forgot to mention, they give plants lots of energy when eaten!" Chomper told me as the mansion's door fell down. "BRAINZ!" I zombie screamed as a herd of zombies came. "ATTACK!" Chomper yelled as we charged in.

**(All-POV mode!)**

Peashooter: Make sure none of them get away!

Snow: Make sure you don't die too!

Water 90% hp: Dang! Don't lose all health or you die!

Chomper: It's easy for me to eat 'em but hard to chew!

Coconut Cannon: FIRE!

***BOOOOOOOOM!***

Zomboss: Disco Zombie! Show them the way out!

Disco: Time for you to go down Plantz!

Water 90% health: Wait! He can talk normally!

Disco 95% health: Take a hit from my disco ball Plantz!  
Peashooter: Don't get hit! You'll lose loads of health!

Sunflower: I feel useless.

Crazy Dave: *Translation used* I'm dropping off Toxic Pea! He'll help you!

Toxic Pea: Don't worry! I've dealt with millions of these!

Disco 80% health *Toxic*: Why is a zuper plant here! Time to zhow you who'z better!

Toxic: He won't take damage while he's got the disco ball out!

Coconut canon: FIRE!

Disco 80% health: NO!

***BOOOOOOM!***

Disco 0% health: Bye! Uh...

Zomboss: Dang! Let the hypnotized Fume shroom attack!

Peashooter: Fume shrooms sleep at day!

Zomboss: Dang! Deploy the Football zombies!

Toxic: We're on the 2nd level! Don't give up!

Football tombstone: Deploying 10 Foot ball zombies!

Toxic: Destroy that tombstone!

Zomboss: My mansion! You'll pay for that!

Coconut Canon: FIRE!

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Zomboss: You'll never defeat me!

Toxic: We're almost there!

**(Back to Peashooter's POV)**

"You're finished Zom..." I was saying until we saw a hologram in the room and nothing else. "Mwhahahahaha! I'm in another Mansion! Mwhahahahaha!" The hologram of Zomboss laughed. "We're going to get you Zomboss!" Toxic Pea shouted at the hologram.

"Tricked by Zomboss! He's pretty clever I have to admit!" Snow shouted as we walked out of the fake mansion. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" The mansion exploded when we all exited. "So Toxic, who else is part of team plants?" I asked him.

**I'm sorry for yet another short chapter, but this is another Cliff hanger!**

**Ash: SO CLOSE!**

**You got to the escape but failed?**

**Ash: 1 more Airwing left! I think I'll be able to do it!**

**\- Jman795**


End file.
